A Mission Back To Love
by KameeraJones
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVED BY ALL, FORGOTTEN BY NONE. Bella is working with the Volturi and is sent on a mission to the Olympic peninsula will she meet her love again and who is that man on Bellas arm? Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**A/n: Okay guys this is like my last new story so enjoy it**

The sun was beating on my skin, and in turn my skin was reflecting the small diamonds that apparently came with immortality. His hands were combing through my hair as I lay in his lap, I was content but I just wasn't happy. I looked around and was comforted by the sight of the beautiful flowers, the azealas were brightly showing off their amazing colors, and the roses were outshining everyone, whether they be immortal or not.

"I love you." He said his accent deepening with each word. He looked into my eyes with his topaz orbs showing me exactly how much he meant it.

"I know." I said simply. He knew perfectly well I couldn't give the reply he always hopes for. He knows what's holding me back.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and his hand went combing through my hair again. This would've been perfect, a dream come true actually, if it weren't for three things. This wasn't the Cullen home where I grew so accustomed. This wasn't the freedom I had originally, I was with the Volturi. And last but not least, this was not my Jasper. His Southern drawl is thousands of miles away while I'm surrounded with thick Italian accents. All the things I love are back home, all the things I love is with him, not the man I am with right now.


	2. The Proposal and the proposal

**A/n: remember lots of reviews make me update faster and by the way enjoy the chapter.**

The Volturi found me when I ran away over 15 years ago. Aro found my gift and apparent shield a novelty, like the others I started out a small ranking guard but raised ranks for two reasons. First Marcus or as he likes me to call him 'Daddy Dearest' adopted me and a certain high rank guard developed a crush on me. I hate my life but the only thing keeping me from ending it is knowing somewhere out there is a family that loves me. I may resent the Volturi but soon and very soon they will be a non issue.

"Daughter come here." Marcus called to me. I would pretend not to be able to hear but for this very reason they moved me to the space closest to the throne room.

"Coming... Daddy." I added the last word relunctantly, the day I care for anyone as a daddy besides Charlie is my dying day. Since Aro couldn't read my thoughts I was the only person safe in my mind and I excersized this opportunity as much as possible. As I made my way to the throne room I thought all the things I couldn't say. I hate you Caius. I hate you Aro. I hate you Marcus. Those three lines have been my mantra for almost two decades. I opened the doors to where the leaders were and walked in.

"Ahh daughter, I've missed you." Marcus announced getting from his throne to kiss me on the cheek.

"And I you, father." Was my reply as I inwardly cringed as his lips touched the side of my face. "Is there a reason you've called me from my leisure time?" I asked trying to keep the irritation out my voice.

"Actually yes, two things. The first is a mission that requires your and Demetri's immediate attention but the second is a condition that must be followed or you are not allowed on the mission." He explained. What mission would I possibly want to go on the would make me wager anything?

"Where is the mission and what is the condition?" I questioned. Curiousity was getting the best of me.

"Well the Olympic clan seems to have added more members, they were already a threat so this just adds to their power. You need to go to Forks, Washington." When he finished this explanation I was ecstatic I get to see everyone! But then the old man started explaining once more. "The condition is you must marry Demetri."

My smile faltered ever so slightly so the leaders wouldn't notice anything. "But- but-" I stuttered.

"No buts, do you except the conditions or not? I can't have my daughter go to another country with a man and not be scheduled to be betrothed."

I considered everything and I decided it doesn't matter who I'm engaged with now as long as I break it as soon as I get back to Washington. I have been dating Demetri for years but marriage is not what I wanted. All I wanted was someone to comfort me, a companion, someone who cared for me, I just needed a friend but instead I got a lover. "I accept." I answered. At the sound of my voice Demetri came in, put a ring on my finger, hugged me, and spun me around. He kissed me and gave me an outrageous joyous smile. I smiled through the pain of his loving me and me not returning the feelings so the smile I gave him seemed genuine but in fact it was more painful to do this than it was to transform.

Later, when I was in my room packing, I twirled the ring on my finger and imagined it was Jasper's ring I recieved.


	3. My hometown memories

**A/N: I apologize for all of the spelling errors. The spelling check was just being stupid so for any spelling mistakes I EVER made I am sorry. Oh yeah and Merry Christmas.**

I was now on the airplane, it had been a week since the proposals and I was emotionally exhausted. It made no sense how I had so many mood swings for someone who was nearing 50 years old. I was looking out the window until Demetri interrupted me.

"Love?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You know I love you, right?" He questioned, I nodded my head in boredom and he lifted me onto his lap. "Then why are you not happy about being wed? Is it because you do not love me?"

"Demetri, I've told you time and time again, I am opposed to marriage and about me not loving you, I've also told you repeatedly that even though we're not mates I enjoy your company." I explained before kissing him on the cheek. I pulled away but he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I didn't feel the spark I felt with everyone else but the kiss was still somewhat pleasant. Usually I object to kissing in public but Aro bought out all the first class tickets so it was only me Demetri and whatever flight attendants who happened to float by.

15 hours later

The plane touched down in Seattle and we had the perfect luck to catch a sunny day. I pulled up my hood and so did Demetri, we just walked out of the gate because our bags were already transported to the house and we had nothing to take off the plane. I immediately ran to the direction of the house I insisted we buy. I never realized how much I missed the Washington forest until I passed through them again. Demetri was never to far behind, after around ten minutes we arrived at our destination. I looked upon the house that only aged slightly from when I last remembered it, I stood in front of the house I used to live in with Charlie.

I opened up the door with the key under the doormat and then I walked into house. Everything in the living room was covered in a thin layer of dust, I knew noone could've moved out more than two years ago. I made my way up the creaky staircase to my room, and nothing prepared me for what I saw inside. My room was exactly the same as I left it. I sat down in my purple comforter and layed on my bed. I then began to sob the same dry sobs I was not quite used to as I thought about what I must've put Charlie through. "Are you okay, Bella?" Demetri asked hesitantly edging towards me.

"Go!" I screamed at him. Usually I'm not so harsh but after so many times breaking down at the castle he should know to just leave me alone.

After I got myself together I found Demetri downstairs. "Come on let's go to the Cullen's house." I said. He only nodded and followed me out the door. I took off to the familiar house and after minutes we were there. The house looked just as beautiful as ever but the seemed to have added even more flowers to the front. I slowed down as we walked partway down the gravel driveway. We both went up the stairs and I slightly knocked on the door.

"Bella!" Alice flung the door open and tackled me on the ground in a death grip hug. "Bella, how come I didn't see you coming? Why are you here? I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" She screamed giddily.

For the first time in years I laughed and I hugged Alice back. "I missed you too." I said.

Within seconds the whole Cullen family filed out. Esme's arm was around Carlisle, Alice ran to Laurent and hugged him, Rosalie had her arm around Emmett, Edward's arm was around a woman with strawberry blond hair, and last but not least a woman with platinum blond hair had her hands all over Jasper. I could hear my heart rip or at least I think I could.

Carlisle nodded curtly at Demetri and smiled warmly at me. All eyes were on me and I got nervous so I ran my hands through my hair. "Bella what's that on your finger?" Alice asked. I pulled my hand out of my hair, I pulled out my left hand, I forgot about the ring.

"Um," I took an unneeded breath and suddenly found my feet very interesting, "this is my engagement ring, I'm engaged to Demetri." Everyone stopped and I felt the atmosphere thicken. I looked at everyone's face and saw shock and I begged with my eyes for them to let me explain later.

"How about you guys join us inside and inform us on why the Volturi gave us a visit?" Carlisle announced.

Everyone started to file in but Jasper lingered and I walked up to him while everyone was in the house. I sent him powerful waves of love and longing. "I missed you the most." I whispered so only he heard me, then I gave a chaste kiss savoring the feeling of lips. I went into the house after that while Jasper walked in slowly after me. I was afraid he would reject me but soon my fear was flooded with calm and love. I looked behind me at Jasper and a small smile played at his lips. I smiled back at him and then went into the living room to greet the rest of the Cullens.

I sat down on the couch and waited for the question I knew they would ask. "Bella, what happened after you left us?" Emmett asked with a curiosity and somber expression I've never seen grace his childlike face before. I hesitated before answering but after some delay I jumped right into the story.

**A/N: Enjoy for Christmas I got you guys a longer chapter. Happy Holidays! **


	4. I made a jaspella

**A/N: I made a Bella x Jasper. It's called all's fair in love and war check it out.**


	5. Catching Up

**A/N: Check out my poll on my profile before i close it on Jan 2nd plz.**

"Well when I ran away about 15 years ago I fully expected to just be a nomad until the Volturi came as soon as I reached the East Coast." I started to explain. "We took a boat back to Italy and then we went back to the castle. I started at low ranking until I got adopted by Marcus probably because of my two gifts, my other gift is being a shield. They used me as a kind of executioner, Jane and I would torture people until they begged for death. I would plant memories of them transforming and Jane would use her power to make it even more painful." I looked around to gauge everyone's reaction and they all had looks of pity and most flinched involuntarily when I mentioned Jane. "Sometimes the pain would be too much and people would d-die because of it." My eyes were filling up with venom tears that would never fall, I'm getting too caught up in the memories. Esme came up to me hugging and comforting she said I could stop retelling the story but I just couldn't. "I met Demetri shortly after I was promoted and we began dating. Meanwhile the Volturi didn't trust me to not runaway, and for good reasons too because any chance I would've got to get out of that hell hole would've been used, so this is the first mission I've ever went on. I missed you guys you know, I used to dream, well, daydream about the day where we'd all be together again." I finished telling my story and looked around I left out a huge part but the only person to pick up on it was Jasper.

"Bella we looked everywhere for you. We were all so upset when you ranaway because we owe all this happiness we've found to you." Carlisle said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Bella by us meeting you we realized how much help we needed leafing back our lives. We realized we had flawed relationships but after you left you help us know how far we'd go to get back with our mates." Carlisle told me.

"Yeah, I found out I would go through four years of high school in nothing but a pink tube top, orange leather skirt, and blond wig just to get back with Rosalie." Emmett boasted. Everyone turned to him and I began laughing uncontrolably. Emmett looked to all the confused faces. "Don't tell me you guys don't remember eight years ago?"

"You told us you were just expressing yourself." Alice said stunned. By this time I was wheezing because I wasn't getting enough air to continue laughing.

"So Demetri why are the Volturi paying us a visit?" Carlisle questioned trying to stay on the matter at hand.

"Well we recieved notice you added more members to your coven." Demetri answered.

"Yes we have, but will it be an issue?"

"Only time will tell."

"I've also noticed your golden eyes, has the Volturi changed their diet?" Esme asked.

"No Bella has just convinced me to convert to a different lifestyle."

"Well speaking of which I was about to go on a hunt would anyone like to join me?" Edward offered. Mostly everyone agreed a ran out the back door to the forest the only people still here were Carlisle, Jasper, Demetri, and I.

"Demetri could you please follow me I have prepared something to give to Aro." Carlisle said makig his way to the basement.

Demetri nodded his head and followed the leader of the coven. "Bella could you please converse with me in my room?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." I answered and I followed him up the stairs. We went to the room at the very end of the hallway and he shut the door when we were both inside.

Jasper immediately began kissing me then he pulled away. "Bella I missed you so much."

"I missed you too but won't they able to hear us?" I whispered.

"Nope sound proof walls, I had them installed in here years ago." He explained. I relaxed and my eyes ondered around Jasperes room it was really quite nice. He had a huge kingsized bed in the back of the room with the confederate flag hanging over top and on the other side of the room was a fireplace and it had a rustic theme to it. The floor was hardwood and the walls looked like that of a log cabin and at the far wall was a huge bookcase. Everything was so comfy looking. "Darlin'?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"I think we need to talk."


	6. The Talk

**A/n: Happy New years and please check out my poll I'm closing it Jan 2****nd****! Also the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write a longer chapter more frequently. Also the bottom A/N is really important. Enjoy.**

I turned to Jasper and nodded my head. "We do need to talk." I agreed. "What should we start with?"

"How about you getting engaged Bella." Jasper said turning serious.

"What about it?" I asked in faux innocence.

"Bella, when you left I was devastated, we had no idea where you went off to and to just leave because you had powers!" Jasper voice was getting louder so he stopped for a second and calmed down. "What did you think would happen if you would've told us? Did you think we would've ripped you apart or something? And to come back and be engaged to the enemy."

"Jasper, Alice told me that if I would've stayed that I would've become a nomad anyway, I couldn't deal with being kicked out so I left on my own terms. And about Demetri I- I" I started stuttering because there was nothing I could say.

"You know I love you and you get engaged to another man!"

"Don't act like your so perfect Jasper, I saw that blond holding on to you for dear life! How dare you judge me!" I was starting to scream now.

"She came on to me not the other way around, and you'll be happy to know at least I'm not set to marry her. All I'm askin' is why Bella?" Jasper accent was starting to come out.

"You want to know why? I didn't want to be with him like that all I needed was a friend but instead I got a fiancé. I've spent years becoming so hollow inside that I needed someone to be there for me. I needed someone to keep me from going numb."

"Don't try and pull the 'I needed someone' card. Out of all the friends you could've had he was your first choice. If you hadn't runaway in the first place then you wouldn't of gotten taken away."

"Shut the hell up! You have no idea what it was like in there!"

"Then tell me what it was like, if it was so bad."

"It was horrible! I wanted to leave but I was stuck, how do you runaway from people who don't sleep, who don't rest? They made me kill people and every time I used my power on them I got their memories of their wives, children, families! One time we had an immortal child come in only 8 years old, the Volturi needed information about his creator so who do you think they used? I was sending him the memories of pain and he would scream 'Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate me?' I got all the memories of his loving mother and father, of his big brother and baby sister. But you know what, he knew nothing of the creator. Aro thought he was holding back, maybe he was a shield of some sort, so I was forced to torture that little boy to death. There was no funeral for that boy like there should've been, all there was a corpse to throw in the fire. And Demetri was the only one who showed sympathy. So what if I needed someone to love me even if I didn't return the feelings? Not to mention Marcus adopting me! That son of bitch made me… made me…" I couldn't stop now he needed to know the truth. "sleep with him. Then he adopted me making me call him daddy dearest! I was so close to just expose my vampirism to the world just so I could end the pain, end the feeling of dirtiness, end the feeling of hopelessness and despair. But do you know what kept me from doing something stupid? It was knowing that someone in that castle loved me as much as they could and that gave me the strength to keep hope that one day I'd be here with you all. They knew if I went on a mission anywhere I would runaway so they gave me a chaperone and told me if I were to come here then I'd have to marry him. Demetri may not be my mate but he is a good man, and I'll be damned if I'm judged for any decision I make regarding my stay at that hell hole." I collapsed on the wall and started dry sobbing my heart out.

Jasper quickly gathered me in his arms and started comforting me and surprisingly I let him instead of telling him to go away like I told Demetri all those times. "Darlin', darlin' I had no idea, I am so sorry! Belle everything's going to be okay, I'll kill him, I swear I will. I promise you, you'll never have to set foot in that place ever again." Jasper kissed my cheek. "I love you." He kissed me again meaning to hit my cheek but instead it hit my lips.

I kissed him back and rested my hand on my cheek before I pulled away. "Jasper it's not your fault you couldn't of known. I love you too, just promise me you'll never leave me please."

He kissed me one more time. "I promise I'll never leave you, and you should always trust a Southern gentleman on his promise."

I chuckled slightly and laid my head on his chest. I wish I would never have to leave his arms.

**A/N: 'Keeper of the Covenant' you are the frequent review who gets to tell me a pairing I am going to write a one shot on. You get to plan the story out too if you like. If you want it to be about Bella and Emmett eating bananas you got it. But no Bella x Edward action okay. Just pm before 5 o' clock on Jan 1****st****. Congratulations.**


	7. I love you to death, literally

**A/N: Guys I really want to thank you for all your reviews the more reviews the more frequent the chapters. Enjoy!**

Jasper and I were now in the living room with our hands intertwined. "Are you ready to see your girlfriend now?" I asked trying to keep the hurt out my voice but hiding your emotions is useless with an empath.

"Darlin' I told you that she is to me what Demetri is to you, someone who took our companionship too far. I only love you Bella." He emphasized this by squeezing my hand.

"I know. 1." I said.

"2." He announced.

"3." With that we moved away hands away from each other and the door opened. All the Cullens came bursting through the door and went to their assigned rooms. Everyone except for the whore.

"Oh darling, there was such a good hunt today, why did you not come?" Irina questioned after sitting herself in Jasper's lap.

I gazed sadly at the couple quickly and I doubt anyone saw me. "Yeah, I hunted yesterday." Jasper mumbled looking upset that she was in his lap.

Carlisle came upstairs along with Demetri. "Come love, we have the house to go back to." Demetri told me motioning for me to follow him.

"Where will you be staying?" Carlisle asked.

"At my old house." I replied before walking out the front door with Demetri at my side. We took off to my house and we arrived in a matter of minutes.

Demetri pulled out his phone and called Marcus. "The Cullens just added some more members from the Denali clan and one nomad." Demetri promptly informed him. I went upstairs into my old room while Demetri went out front. I ran my hand over my old stuff and I could still barely manage to hear Demetri whispering. "It hasn't been necessary. She hasn't left, she really didn't seem to be interested in running away. I think she'll turn around, I think she'll love me." Silence. "I will if it comes to that." More silence. "The volturi is her home forever. Bye." He hang up the phone

What was he talking about? Was he referring to me? I should just ask, he'll tell me, he loves me. I heard the door shut and I made my way downstairs. "Umm Demetri, what was that about?" I asked playing dumb.

"Nothing just talking to your father about how the mission might be shorter than expected. Would you like to watch a movie?"

I took a long look at Demetri and I knew he was lying to me, he's hiding something and it's about me. "I think I will watch a movie." I answered. He walked up to the tv and put in the first movie he saw and I sat on the couch, he sat next to me and pulled me in his lap. He kissed me and I nervously kissed him back but I was fighting every instinct I had in still kissing his lips. Something in this kissed scared me it was determination. It was the determination to never let go whether I wanted it or not. 


	8. Emotional Shut Down

** A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update but I just did a very long one shot. Also I want you guys to know the poll was very interesting so the real answer is... I'm 13 or was 13 when writing the stories, maybe that's shocking maybe it isn't. I actually turned 14 two weeks ago and apologize because my spelling is usually a lot better. I just want to thank you guys for continuing to read my stories, you all are great. Also jacksperluvr you are the frequent reviewer that can plan out a one shot with any Bella x ? pairing you like except no Edward. For confirmation of your agreement PM me before 5 o' clock January 12.**

After the movie, Demetri and I went seperate ways. He decided to tour Forks even though I insisted there would be nothing to do at nearly midnight but I, on the other hand, went in Charlie's room and just marveled at everything there. How weird it is to see everything almost as if he just left. What happened to him? That'll be the next question I'll ask Esme, or Carlisle, or any other Cullen for that matter. I wonder what they're doing now. I'll just go to their house now and tell Demetri it was urgent business. I just really didn't want to be here alone.

I ran the usual way to the Cullen household and as usual it only took maybe 5 or 10 minutes to get there. When I arrived I heard hisses and growls sounding like they were coming from inside. I cautiously looked inside after I opened the front door and I saw Jasper and Emmett wrestling. I wasn't sure if this was recreational or not so I just sat on the couch and watched.

"Dude! You totally lost that game fair and square!" Emmett roared while Jasper was in a headlock.

Jasper then flipped Emmett down and got out the headlock. "Emmett you covered my eyes with your hand so I couldn't see!"

I looked around and I saw the giant flatscreen t.v. with a game controller through the middle. Huh, I guess boys will be boys despite how old they get. Their argument went on for another couple of minutes until they noticed me. Their eyes went wide with shock and it was a pretty funny sight. Emmett was holding both of Jasper's arms back and Jasper was kicking Emmett in his stomach.

"How long have you been there?" Emmett asked.

"Long enough to know you two get very serious about your games." I moved away from each other looking slightly ashamed. "So where is everyone?"

"Well Alice, Laurent, and Rose went shopping in Seattle and they haven't come back yet." Jasper started.

"And Irina and Tanya went back to Denali for a little while." Emmett continued.

"And Edward is listening to music or something and Carlisle and Esme are having their alone time." Jasper finished.

"Oh."

"So why are you here?" Emmett questioned.

"Well I was wondering if you know anything about Charlie?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and then turned back to me. "Well we have been seeing a lot of him lately." Emmett said.

"That's great news!" That was great news. Charlie was okay and nothing bad has happened to him. "So where is he?"

"La Push." Emmett answered quietly.

"So he still visits Billy?"

"Emmett let's stop beating around the bush, Bella your dad is married to Sue Clearwater." Jasper said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"What's so bad about that?"

"I must've forgot, you left before the damn dogs came." Jasper mumured.

"What are you talking about?"

Jasper gripped my shoulders and made me look in his eyes. "Okay Bella vampires have a natural enemy. Did the Volturi not tell you this?"

"No, I was unaware."

"There are these humans called shapeshifters, they can turn into animals, but most times they're just wolves and just like us they don't age but their still human. Their hearts beat, they get tired, they sleep but they're more than human but still human nevertheless. Well the same phenomenon has been occurring down at La Push. These wolves know about vampires and they know we don't mean harm to humans but the thing is, we still need to have a treaty with them. Charlie married into the bloodline so technically he qualified to become a wolf. He's a wolf, Bella and he knows what we are and he hates us for it."

"But...but...but then he hates me."

"We don't know that, I'm just telling you what I know."

My body couldn't take anymore emotions so I just shut down. It was like I was watching a movie about what's happening around me instead of me actually experiencing it.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay? Emmett, I can't get any emotion from her!" Jasper said panicked. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room with Emmett on his heels. Jasper laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. He got on his knees so we could see eye to eye as I was laying down and he spoke very softly. "Bella, please answer me."

"I'm just so tired Jasper, I'm just going to rest for a little bit."

"Bella, no you can't rest. Emmett go get Carlisle!"

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I'm just gonna sleep for a little while." I said lethargically and with that my hand went limp and I closed my eyes.


	9. PR

**A/N; Okay, I've been getting alot of PMs about the last chapter but I'm not following twilight 100% so please don't try and correct me.**


	10. Lat chapter sorry

** THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! Sorry but I'm so sick of twilight, I can't write any more but it's been great and thank you guys.**


End file.
